MRAM (Magnetic Random Access Memory) cells may be fabricated during BEOL (Back End Of Line) after a MOS FET device process. The minimum feature size of an MRAM cell is often 1.5× larger than that of FEOL (Front End of Line). It is therefore difficult to shrink memory size compared with other FEOL based memories.